kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Cry Sheep
"Never Cry Sheep" is the 38th episode of Kid vs. Kat and the 12th episode of Season 2. It aired on December 4, 2010 after Hit the Road. Plot Summary Kat becomes obsessed with making the biggest yarn ball ever made, and starts abducting sheep to gather their wool. Synopsis The cartoon opens with Coop and Dennis watching either a movie or TV show late at night. After about 10 seconds, the doorbell rings, freaking the kids out. A camera shot is shown on the outside, where Kat notices a package has been left at the doorstep. He scratches the package but makes a break for it upon seeing the lights inside the house turn on. The package is labelled, "To Coop Burtonburger", prompting Dennis to ask who sent it. Coop rotates it 180° and is horrified to see a claw print and the scratches that Kat made earlier. Completely distraught, the boys slam the door shut and drop the package outside. Later that night, the package is shown surrounded by a barrier of objects. Kat then spies on Coop from a bush as the latter picks up the package, dressed up in a scuba diving suit, and opens it up to see a purple scarf with sparkles and a lavender scent. Coop thinks Kat's acting ridiculous, but Dennis notices a note that reads: "Dear Coop, I knitted this just for you. Hope you like it." -'' Fiona'' Coop liked the scarf and puts it around his neck, Kat sees it and decided to get his paw on it. The next day, Coop wore the scarf in front of everyone and they laughed at him. Dennis asked Coop if he wants to wear it and he does since Fiona made it for her. As the boys kept walking, Kat tries to grab the scarf but misses then Phoebe jumps out of the bush, she looks at the scarf Coop's wearing and seems suspicious whoever made it and taking it off says she'll donate to charity but Coop tries to take it back from her and they both have a tug of war then Phoebe's Dad arrives saying to her it's time for pony combing class but she says she's helping Coop with the scarf Coop but her father takes her away. Then Kat takes the string off the scarf making it into a ball of yarn and plays with it but Coop traps in a trash can and takes the ball of yarn away from him. Coop tries to fix the scarf by using tape but Dennis didn't that would work, Then Fiona calls Coop asking him about the package she sent him saying he liked it, Coop gets nervous when he tries to her then she told him that her great aunt, Old Lady Munson, and Coop says that's in two days but he ends the call. Dennis suggested Coop should Fiona it was Kat but he couldn't do that so he decided to learn how to knit. Coop asked Burt to show him how to knit and he agrees but they ended up getting tied up, Millie helps them out and Coop takes the yarn off Kat again as Burt thanks her. Coop needed to find to knit then Millie told him Old Lady Munson can do it but Coop couldn't that he gets his sister to do for him but in return, he has to clean up Kat's litter box for 3 months. When Millie asked Mrs. Munson to teach her how to knit and she agrees but she wool away saying she'll not ready for it yet. Kat sees the yarn again but Coop fights him and takes it away from him. Then Kat sees Burt a woolly sweater and takes a string off him by using a machine to another ball of yarn soon he gets an idea. Later, Burt was getting cold, Kat steals a woolly mitten from two babies. Meanwhile, Coop watches Millie getting trained by Old Lady Munson, Kat took socks from the old man's smelly feet, Millie tries to grab the needle but misses, Kat takes a sweater from a dog and sneaks them all into the shed, Later Coop watches Millie runs Mrs. Munson kicking her foot and catching the needles. Mrs. Munson told Millie she is ready but then she pushed Coop out of the way when he tries the purple yarn. Kat was playing with a huge ball of yarn when Kat spots a sheep who lots of wool and gets another idea. Kat uses a spaceship to take the most of the sheep from the barn and puts them into the machine using the wool to make the yarn the biggest. Then Coop was asleep but he sees a sheep licking him and taking the purple yarn from him. Then he watches the news about lost sheep disappearing and offers a reward. Coop gets Dennis to get him to get all the sheep out of their house soon he sticks wool on him to disguise him as one. All the sheep followed Dennis out then Kat spots another sheep (Dennis wearing wool) and goes to fetch one with a spaceship. Dennis gets pulled inside and Coop did as well trying to save him, the boy's spot Kat and Coop fight him but Kat presses the button making the ship suck in a huge ball of yarn inside and it breaks. Coop, Dennis, and Kat go flying landing in a swimming pool a flock followed them. The ball of yarn go rolling downhill to town and hit Kat, Then Coop disguised himself just before Phoebe and her dad came outside. Coop points at Dennis still dressed as a sheep getting rewarded. Later Kat comes out then a sheep eating Coop's scarf knocks him down then Coop takes it back while stepping on Kat. Coop tells Dennis that when the drool dries, Fiona won't notice and he says only she uses her eyes. The next day, Millie shows the wool she used on the burtonburger house thanks to Kat. Burt comes out sweating, Mrs. Munson gives her a wool belt. Fiona saw the scarf and Coop told her the truth (Dennis said so before) Then They both said: "I'm so sorry!". Fiona told Coop she's mixed the packages the scarf was for her Cousin Shirley and the black and green snowboarder hat for him. Coop told Fiona he did wore the scarf out in public and she thinks it's sweet. Old Lady Munson takes her niece away just before she could kiss him, luckily Fiona blows at Coop and hits him with love and he faints happily as the episode ends and the credits roll. Gallery File:Screenshot_20200213-053203_1.jpg File:S2E38_Never_Cry_Sheep_1575914290421.jpg File:S2E38_Never_Cry_Sheep_1575914286316.jpg File:Screenshot_20191225-062812_1.jpg File:Screenshot_20191225-062853.jpg File:Screenshot_20191225-062841.jpg Never Cry Sheep (Image Shop) Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Kat Category:Coop Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Category:2010 Category:Episodes with Dennis